


Everybody Loves Bruce

by th_orbruce (orphan_account)



Series: Everybody Loves Bruce [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Tony Stark, mostly????? it’s kinda general tbh, other characters (peter - shuri - steve - bucky), they dont talk or anything tho so, this is really bad, thor loves to talk about bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/th_orbruce
Summary: Thor likes to talk about Bruce. A lot.





	Everybody Loves Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this earlier to post on my [tumblr](https://hulkdefensesquad.tumblr.com) for one of my mutuals (ANNA I LOV U) but idk i felt like i should post it here too  
> prompt:  
> Thor always ending up talking about Bruce whenever he talks with the other Avengers, like "oh, Bruce explained to me how this scientific thing works today, isn't he the smartest?" But Bruce is completely oblivious to this bc it never happens when he's there & Thor doesn't even realize he's doing it. The others are just honestly exasperated.

It was subtle at first, Thor had always been smart. He was raised a god, a prince, he was expected to understand how things worked and why. But not Earth things. Sure, he knew about the physics behind almost everything, but there were always gaps in his knowledge. And besides, he was never one to join in conversations about the science behind nuclear energy or the biology behind human illness, he was just never the type.

Soon after returning from Sakaar and Asgard, though, he was starting to become known around the tower for his knowledge on Earth sciences, and got quickly added to the team of scientists that resided (or visited, on Shuri and Peter’s parts) in the tower. But the thing was, he never talked about his home world’s sciences outside of the lab, only about his new knowledge, which was usually (always) provided by Bruce. One day, while talking in the kitchen with Steve and Bucky about vibranium Thor mentioned the absence of the material on Asgard.

“So,” he said, “it was very interesting to be able to learn about, Bruce explained a majority of Shuri’s notes to me a few days back. He understands the material remarkably well, even when trying to explain it to somebody else.” And maybe Bucky and Steve glanced at each other at the mention of Bruce’s name, but they would deny it later, just saying that they had realized that Thor was talking about Bruce an awful lot.

The first time that Tony remembered thinking the same was only a few weeks after Thor and Bruce’s return. He had been with Thor in the living room, talking about what movie the team should watch for their next movie night. “I know that Bruce is fond of one film by the name of ‘Thirteen Going on Thirty’, but I have never seen it. Do you have that one in your possession?” 

Tony’s answer was a quick glance and a short “we don’t watch rom-coms on movie nights.”

He looked disappointed, and Tony almost wanted to amend his words, but it seemed that Thor had moved on, saying, “what kind of movies  _ do  _ we usually watch, then?”

“Do you even pay attention during them? We have movie nights once a week! And when did you stop calling him Banner?”

Thor seemed as though he had been caught off guard by Tony’s questions, just staring at him blankly for a moment. “I don’t quite understand what you’re asking me. I have not yet participated in a movie night since my return from Sakaar, I’ve been busy helping Bruce in the lab.”

“Really?” 

“Uh, yeah. I majored in radiophysics in one of my schooling stints on Asgard when I was younger, and Bruce has at least one Ph.D in it, but sometimes you just need a second opinion.” 

God, Thor really would find any excuse to talk about Bruce. Tony did have to admit that he had given Thor a perfect opportunity to, though. “Whatever. Why is he ‘Bruce’ now?” The search for the movie had been completely called off by then, forgotten once Thor had taken his pause. 

“He asked me to do so,” Thor said simply, shrugging his shoulders. “He said it felt too professional. I cannot say I disagree with him, however.” Tony squinted at him through his sunglasses, wanting to roll his eyes at how careful Thor was stepping on the topic now that he was being questioned. It didn’t bother him much because maybe that would get Thor to realize that he had brought up Bruce at least once in every conversation he’d had for the past two weeks. He wanted to say that that was annoying, but it wasn’t, really. The actually annoying part was that Thor didn’t even realize that he had feelings for Bruce, let alone that Bruce obviously reciprocated them. 

And it didn’t stop at that. By the time the next month was through, Tony knew so many random things about Bruce that the fellow scientist had never told him, simply because Thor had no filter for talking about Bruce. It was odd, though, that Bruce never seemed to be around when Thor was  _ constantly  _ fucking gushing about him, something that he had brought up to Natasha one night.

“Did you know that Bruce always eats the cookie before reading the fortune?” Nat asked in greeting as she collapsed into the chair next to him.

“Were you just talking with Thor?” He asked dryly, a glass of whiskey held loosely in his hand.

“When did they have the time to get Chinese food together?”

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

She sighed and looked over at him blankly. “It’s a yes.”

“Do you think we should keep track of how many times he mentions Bruce in like one day?”

“Look, I know you’re a genius and all of that, but there’s no way that any of us can count that high.” That earned a snicker and a nod from Tony.

“We just have to hang on a little longer, he’ll slip up one day and just say something like,” he cleared his throat and deepened his voice, making it comically gravelly, “oh, you’re talking about how hot it is outside? Well, I believe Bruce to be very hot as well,” he coughed away the voice as Natasha laughed to his left and then continued, “and that’ll be the one day that Bruce is actually in the room. He’ll be traumatized into never talking about Bruce in front of us again.” 

“We can dream, Tony.”

It wasn’t long until it became common practice for those living in the tower to greet each other with a random Bruce fact. His favorite breed of dog is a labradoodle. He likes the chicken noodle soup that has vegetables in it. He wanted to be an actor in high school. He likes to put big marshmallows in his hot chocolate. 

No one minded being told things about Bruce, of course. They all really did love him, and the random facts helped a lot when they were trying to talk about shared interests or when they were picking out birthday presents for him. It was just that Thor didn’t realize that he was speaking of Bruce nonstop. 

But one day, Tony slipped. Hearing someone enter the kitchen from behind him, and believing that both Thor and Bruce were in the lab, he said “hey, did you know that Thor is head over heels for Bruce?”    


When the response to his twist on the usual joke was the sound of glass shattering on the floor, he turned around, confused. Bruce was in the doorway, looking as though he had just been shot through the chest. 

“Oh, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this trash lol have a great day/night/whatever time of day it is for you !! :)  
> btw the post is [here](https://hulkdefensesquad.tumblr.com/post/175001703778/i-love-your-writing-i-hope-you-find-the)!


End file.
